This research grant application proposes the continuation of a Headquarters at St. Vincent Hospital in Worcester, Massachusetts for the management of a national research program on bladder cancer. The research performed in this program will be carried on in various institutions across the country and, where need is indicated, in selected institutions in foreign countries. Studies are supported which seek 1. to identify carcinogenic factors and develop methods for minimizing their effect; 2. to improve detection methods and identify new high risk populations, 3. to increase understanding of the pathogenesis and carcinogenesis processes and find methods for interfering with these processes; 4. to develop improved methods of diagnosis in order to identify those patients most suitable for a specific available treatment regimen; and 5. to find better methods of treating the disease. Scientific direction of the project will come from the Project Director and the Bladder Cancer Subcommittee of the Bladder and Prostatic Cancer Review Committee, who will be responsible for developing the program and reviewing the multiple scientific aspects of its operation on a continuing basis. All research activities will be supported by research grants, with the Project Director and his Headquarters Staff having administrative responsibility for the review and initial processing of all grant applications. Management guidelines for this function have been developed by the NCI and are in use.